


【寡红】Hands off

by Regina1954



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina1954/pseuds/Regina1954





	【寡红】Hands off

＊520产粮开车了  
＊主寡红，微微微贾尼和盾冬

／

「别脱。」  
Natasha伏在她耳侧低声道，搂紧了女巫的后腰，阻止她正想拉开黯红色披肩的动作。  
「虽然我知道妳喜欢动手，小女巫。」

天，她今晚真的太辣了。 Wanda感觉自己的脑子还在酒精的影响下有些飘乎乎的，但眼前的女人身上是一袭贴身的紫黑色礼服，衬着那紧致的前凸后翘。 Natasha的身材很好这件事，她早就心知肚明，所以今晚的约会之夜中，Wanda有无数次想控制魔法让那些偷瞄她的男人去撞墙。 （And Natasha actually did）

现在她俩躺在街角那高级酒店的双人床上，显然Friday相当尽人情，自动驾车到地下室停好，顺便向Tony报备两位女士的行踪。  
噢，她们玩得开心就好。 Tony抬眉，随即又落入某AI的怀抱里。

「Hum，我相信这件礼服不是妳选的。」  
接下来Natasha顺着大腿撩起女巫的裙摆，撩得Wanda耳根一红。开叉？ Hell no. 这可不是她平时约会的小女巫。 Natasha抚摸着她柔嫩的大腿皮肤，情不自禁地往内侧滑入，还小力地捏了下。  
「Right, babe？」

Wanda的脸更红了，难以置信她没有热到昏过去的滚烫程度。前高阶间谍Natasha Romanov叫她”Babe”，这是一个令她更加动情的瞬间，漂亮的绿眸子眨了眨。  
「Captain说这套很适合。」

今天下午，Steve也假设性地替她选了几件胸前是深V字的性感礼服，而Bucky在一旁的椅子上耸耸肩，说着Romanov那女人会让你马上见到地狱的。于是最后他们选了一套相对保守的露肩白礼服和酒红披肩。 Steve替她关上车门时的表情像是在送孩子出嫁。

「Wanda, You look stunning.」  
事实上，这一点都不浪漫。 Natasha在她上车后转过头打量了一会，将视线停留在那特别上了有气色的妆的年轻脸庞，才轻声对Wanda说道，微微一笑。两人快速地在车上交换了一个吻，便让Friday开快车赶去预约好的法式餐厅，Natasha低头看了些明天任务相关的文件，而Wanda的绿眸从没离开过她穿着丝袜的大腿。

「的确很适合妳。」  
Natasha拨开女巫的深棕色发丝，舔吻她的耳垂，沙哑的声音轻道：「所以，我才觉得我得亲手撕了它。」

她俩缠绵的吻中仍带有红酒的酒气。 Natasha将女巫的身子抱起来坐正，用手掌包覆她的后颈，下滑，然后拉下那铁灰色的细拉链，探入她光滑的后背抚弄，加深这个吻，再用指尖先佯装温柔地推下她的礼服，而后大力向下扯到女巫的腰间，Wanda惊呼了声。  
「嘿！」  
「第一次见到妳的时候，小女巫，我就知道我有一天会扯下妳的衣服。」

Wanda害羞地别过头，用手在身后撑着自己的身子。 Natasha仍然搂着她的腰，这个画面其实特别诱人——年轻的女巫跪在她的怀里，纯白的礼服被扯到腰间，上身除了黑色胸罩以外皆赤裸着，妩媚而凌乱。

「Wanda, you look stunning. 」

Natasha的吻踩着语尾落下。她再次推倒了Wanda的身子，一路向下吻着，将女巫分开的腿搁在手臂上，直接将裙摆高高撩起，褪下她私处前的最后一块布料。  
「今天的约会之夜真是......嗯！」  
Wanda破碎的话语来不及表达完，女人便垂头用舌尖碰触那敏感的花蒂，让年轻的胴体一颤。

「......我想没那么糟糕，对吧？」  
前间谍亲吻了下女巫的大腿内侧，自下身处抬眼望着Wanda。这太犯规了。无论是Natasha现在的嗓音又是充满渴望的眼神，都让Wanda现在有些招架不住。

她不会忘了那一幕的。在她们离开之前，有个白吃白喝的客人准备耍赖后逃跑，Natasha望了Wanda一眼，耸肩说着这是为了那美味的奶油龙虾，然后便在众目睽睽之下，脱下高跟鞋往那男人冲过去，用不着五秒便将他撂倒在地。  
「Who the fuck are you？」「Your nightmare.」  
Wanda在男人昏过去后，在脸颊上给了Nightmare小姐一个吻。

「Ohh、Nat……！」  
Wanda的手指没入Natasha的淡金色发丝，女人使劲地舔着她的敏感点，掌握在一个让女巫压抑不住喘息的力道，她的大腿被Natasha紧压得更开，微微颤巍着。

「W-Wait, ohh…...Fuck!」  
小女巫Turn on了。 Natasha悄悄抬眼，看着Wanda脸庞涨红而双眸半眯起的醉人模样，她和Wanda在某种程度上都是压抑的人，但显然在床上的话，一切都是个例外。 Wanda一声声地叹息着她的名字，不自觉地将前间谍在下身的脑袋压得更靠近自己，弓起长腿搁在她的背上。

「Language, little witch. But…...」  
将指尖一抹，Natasha发现她的小女巫已经湿透了。于是她勾起笑容，嗓音倒是低而软了下来，道：「As your wish, huh？」

她用舌头让Wanda高潮了一次。 Natasha望着这痉挛的柔软身子，不禁笑着吻住女巫的唇瓣，而当手指探入时，Wanda激动地喘息出声，手指刮过了她的颈项，留下了红痕——如果这不是Wanda，不是她正在约会的女孩，Natasha应该会让床上的人看不见明天的太阳。

「Relax.」  
Natasha对她说，而Wanda微微蹙眉，露出了几分哀求的表情。但显然，前间谍并不是那么简单便能被动摇的。捧起Natasha的脸庞，Wanda望着那双染满情欲而与自己相似的绿眸，轻声闷哼，感觉内壁正紧含着她的手指，一抽一抽着。她的技术很好，这是肯定的。而Wanda希望现在和未来都只会用在自己身上了——即使将会筋疲力尽。  
「Please, Nat……Hey！」  
但闻语后，Natasha倒恶意地加快了速度，并且捏了捏小女巫的臀部，让她再次出声抗议。

「We got all night. Маленькая ведьма.」

Wanda拒绝继续望着Natasha挑人的笑容，只能转而仰望酒店特别精致高雅的天花板。

小女巫突然特别想用魔法屏障把自己包起来。


End file.
